The Kelp/Issue XIV
Introduction Hey guys and welcome to the ALL new re-designed Kelp. We really did stray away from the formula. So, from now on - no more fun and games section and I'll be solo for this new run.(sorry, IRmjii. I loved it while it lasted with you but without Luis, I can take this back.) --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 15:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) News Eating Chum: Plankton Lives With The Raw is the fastest success for this wiki in 2015! From returning user ElectroElf who was last on this wiki in 2010 has made the fastest success for this wiki in 2015 so far as within days, the show had surpassed the success owned in early 2015 by Basket Sponge. The show however is a well balanced, funny drama about Plankton living with actual raw chum and is also been currently worked about everyday and as a special bonus, I'm writing an episode for the second season! Currently, Kidboy and Kelpy are creating a movie based on this! Trouble in Mania: Special user to the wiki, SBCA-Luis leaves due to troubles on the wiki Philippine user SBCA - Luis left the wiki in early July due to some troubles on the wiki. He told other users that he would be working solely on ESB (Encyclopedia SpongeBobia). He has recently posted a message on Ghastly's Skype on 21/07/2015 after Ghastly posted that he was gone due to him not using his Skype account (which he used to talk to Ghastly about BS and ST.) saying... "They don't give a f*** about the wifi condition in the Philippines and keep saying that I'm a motherf***ing sock." He made a message earlier on saying. "ESB is a big pile of shit." Waiting on Me: Basket Sponge takes it's fourth hiatus. In late June, Doctor Bugs posted a blog after posting the twenty first episode of the second season: A Completely New Man telling people about another hiatus, this being the fourth hiatus of the series. The first one taking place during the eighteenth and nineteenth episode of the first season, the next one taking place between the final two episodes of the first season, the third one taking place between the final episode of the first season and the first episode and this is the next one. According to Doctor Bugs, the hiatus was put on because of work overload and that Ghastlyop was going on a holiday in late July (which was just last week.) and that he couldn't do any work of documentations during the time (like the previous year with SpongeToons). Rotten Kelp On July 30, the hit company Rotten Kelp ''turned from an independent company to a coloumn that is updated on the latest ''The Kelp ''issue daily. Here are our ratings. TV Shows ' Winner ' 'Living With The Squid - 9.8''' This show tells us some stuff about Squidward's Modern Life. We really get to know the life of Bikini Bottom from Squidward's point of view. Although the early episodes are awesome, the newer ones are a bit step down even though there are tons of exceptions. Hands down, this is an awesome show! ' Runner Up ' PLWTR - 9.6 This show is an absolute legend. A simple little show turned into a show becoming a multifranchise and gaining respect from the admins within a few days! The show had a higher TV Viewership than Basket Sponge recently. With two video games and a movie, this show is directly to Rank #1. The show starts up with a boring beginning, an action-packed middle, and a great ending. The show would have gotten a 10 if the beginning had less filler. ' 3rd Place ' Basket Sponge - 9.4 With Season 2 in full swing, BS fans are ready for the sportiest events ever to hit SBFW. We are hoping for a radical season full of action and teamwork and of course, "I like trains". Some episodes can be awesome and some horrible. But the good news is it's still running! Rags to Riches - 9.2 ParodySponge - 9.0 Leader Plankton! - 8.9 SpongeBob Remade - 8.3 [[SpongeBob: Infection|'SpongeBob: Infection']]' 6.7' If you want a spin-off here, list it on the comments. Reviews These new blocks of reviews will contain a recent episode of a show and an Outside review of a show outside of SpongeBob. Recent Review: Plankton Lives With The Raw S1 Ep5b - 'Kiss the Box' (July 19, 2015) This episode of PLWTR is an very okay episode, it's like that episode in the official series' sixth season - the one where I think it's Karen's anniversary and Plankton has to celebrate it and that episode was a brilliant change of pace from the usual and well this episode follows with it's overall structure. Outside Review: Doctor Who: S4 Ep16 - 'The Waters of Mars' (November 21, 2009) This episode is a creepy turn over of a special. When you watch the first five minutes of the special, you instantly think it's '''The Impossible Planet' all over again. But as soon as the first monster turns it's wet head around, it's more getting into a mesh of 42 and Planet of The Ood. The special for the viewers and the Doctor over the next 35-ish is a base under definite siege story until again, the Doctor stands up from the wreckage of the base - the special for it's last 20 minutes turns to it's epic stand which still makes it my favorite special of the five being shown from 2008 to 2010.'' Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2015